White Christmas
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Susie has a proposal for Jonesy. Will he accept...?
1. The Proposal

Title: White Christmas!

Chapter 1 – The Surprise

Disclaimer: I own Susie's brother Chuck and everyone else at the ski resort!

Summary: Susie had a proposal for Jonesy…will he accept it? (This is kind of a pre-story thing…

AN: I dedicate this to Kylie-Anne (thanks for the challenge!) and to Blaire Bear…I hope you like it dude! And to NAT – I AM SOOO SORRY I forgot who you were lol…my bad!

"Morning everyone!' Susie cried as she waltzed into the station with a huge grin on her face.

"Why all the cheeriness?" Alex asked. "Did someone get lucky last night?"

"Haha Alex…you know that's none of your business. Actually I've just been invited to spend three weeks at my brother's new ski resort in Canada!" She boasted. "He's paying for me to fly up and see him for Christmas."

"No way? You get a free trip to Canada just because your brother wants to spend some time with you? Man its times like these I wish I had a brother!" Alex laughed.

"So are you…taking anyone with you?" He teased.

"If I am it most certainly wont be you." She replied.

"Aww…but I love the snow." He pouted.

"Give it up Alex. You've got no chance." She walked off into he Mess room.

"Morning Jonesy." Susie walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah…morning." He replied raising his eyebrows. "What was that for?" he looked at her, confused.

"Nothing. I'm just really happy."

"Oh. Any particular reason?"

"Not really…except that I've got two return tickets to Canada, to stay in a 4 ½ star resort for three weeks…and it was all for free!"

"Oh yeah?" He took a sip of his coffee.

"Yep. And I want you to come with me!" She grinned at him.

"What?" He spat his coffee out, shocked at what Susie had just said.

"You want ME to go to Canada with YOU for three weeks?"

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Ummm…ok sure." He replied.

"Great. Well we leave on Thursday."

"Umm…what about work?"

"Don't worry. I cleared it with the Boss this morning."

"How did you know I was going to say yes?"

"Because I know you better then you know yourself." She smiled. "Besides I'm impossible to resist."

Jonesy laughed and blushed a little.

"Well….err…."

"I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek again and left the room leaving him standing there with a shocked look on his face!

Well that's it for now…more soon guys I Gtg cos my stupid brother wants to use the computer

Ciao dudes!

Jess


	2. The Airport

Ok well this is for Nat cos she kept begging me to do it. I hope you like it!

White Christmas

Chapter 2 – The Airport

"So she wants you to go with her? That's great man." Alex looked at the worried look on Jonesy's face. "Isn't it?"  
"Well I'm ecstatic that she asked me, I'm just unsure of why she asked me."  
"Because she's keen on you grasshopper. That's why. She wants to take you out of the country so that there are no distractions. Think about it the two of you in a nice cosy romantic little cabin in the snow. Sitting in front of the fireplace together drinking hot chocolate…maybe even snuggling up together on the couch." Alex said to him.  
"But why? I mean last time we spoke she was yelling and throwing cutlery at me."  
"Well that was your own fault buddy. You deserved to be hit in the head with that spoon."  
"Well…it wasn't my fault that lady at the supermarket was hitting on me. And I don't see why Susie had a problem with it anyway, it's not like we're a couple or anything."  
"Yeah but you love the girl right?"  
"Of course I do. But I'm just not too sure about this. I mean we're staying with her brother. What if he doesn't like me?"  
"Dude you sound like a chick. Trust me there is nothing to worry about. You'll get on the plane together on Thursday…whatever time it is that you're going, then when you arrive in Canada, Susie will introduce you to her brother and then after that you're free to be a nice cosy couple."  
"Thanks for that mate, but somehow I have a feeling it's not going to be that easy." Jonesy sighed.

Three days later Jonesy and Susie were standing at the airport in the middle of the check-in area, trying to figure out where they had to go next. Jonesy was carrying a huge hiking backpack on his back, a suitcase in one hand and was holding Susie's hand with his other hand. Susie had a hiking backpack as well as a big black carryon bag.   
"Over there." Susie pulled Jonesy towards the check-in counter.  
"Man look at the line. We're going to be here for ages."  
"Yeah well unfortunately that's what happens when you're at the airport during the Christmas holidays." Susie laughed.  
"Well I've never flown anywhere further than Queensland so I really have no idea what I'm doing." Jonesy replied with a sheepish grin.  
"It's okay you've got me here. Just stick with me and you'll be right." Susie laughed.  
"That I can do." Jonesy laughed too.

"Finally." Jonesy breathed a sigh of relief as Susie and him stepped up to the counter.  
"How can I help you?" The woman at the counter asked.  
"We'd like to check our bags for our flight." Susie replied.  
"Certainly. Do you have your tickets on you?"  
"Ah yeah they're here somewhere." Susie let go of Jonesy's hand and searched through her carryon bag. "Ah here we go. Two tickets to Toronto." She handed the lady the tickets. When the lady read the tickets she began to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Jonesy asked.  
"Well it says here you didn't need to register for your flight. You're booked on a private jet."  
"You mean we've been standing in line for the past hour and a half for nothing?" He sighed. "I thought you said you knew what you were doing."  
"Well I did. Obviously Chuck forgot to mention the fact that we were flying over on a private jet." Susie replied growling slightly at him.  
"Ok then. So if we don't have to check our bags in…where do we go now?"  
"Well it says here your flight will be departing from gate 22 at 10. So if you just make your way through to gate 22, and there will be someone there waiting to take your bags for you." the lady smiled.  
"Oh great. Thankyou." Susie started walking off. Jonesy struggled to follow after her, dragging his case along the ground.  
"Would you slow down please?" He cried.  
"The flight leaves at 10. Which means we have to be there and get our bags loaded before then and it's 9.30 now."  
'Well we wouldn't be running late if you hadn't decided to make us line up for an hour and a half for nothing!"  
"It's not my fault my brother didn't tell me what was going on. I just assumed we were going on a commercial jet."  
"Well I think we know now it's not so safe to assume things." He snapped back at her.  
"Look if you didn't want to come on this trip with me you just had to say so. I'm not forcing you to go, you can stay here if you really want to!" She snapped.  
"Maybe I will!" He snapped back. Susie stopped walking and looked at him.  
"Well…. fine go back home. See if I care!' She started walking off.  
"Suse wait!' He called and he caught up to her. I'm sorry. I just didn't get much sleep last night. You know what I'm like when I get no sleep."  
"I'm sorry too. I'm just really nervous. I haven't seen my brother for a few years. And my whole family is going to be there for Christmas, at the moment mum isn't speaking to me and my younger brother Charlie just makes the whole situation even worse."  
"So you decided to invite me along for…moral support?"  
"Well yeah I guess. That and I just wanted to spend some time with you away from work." She smiled at him.  
"Shall we go find the gate and get on the plane?" Jonesy smiled at her.  
"Yeah." She grabbed his free hand with hers and they walked towards the gate together!

Well there ya go. I know it's only a short chapter but at least it's something. Next chapter will be the flight over. Then after that they'll arrive at the lodge!  
Review please  
Jess!


	3. The Flight Over

Well once again Nat has been bugging me for another chapter…. and I really want my poem so…here you go Nat…

Title: White Christmas

Chapter 2: The Flight Over

Summary: Susie and Jonesy alone on a private jet for twelve hours…what will happen?

"Wow…this is awesome. Does your brother own this Jet?" Jonesy asked as he and Susie entered the plane.

"I don't know…I guess so…" Susie was just as shocked as Jonesy.

"Maybe I should start my own resort…it must pay a hell of a lot of money." Jonesy smirked.

"Yeah…"

"Miss Raynor?" a woman walked up to them.

"Ah…yeah. Hi…call me Susie."

"I'm Elise…I'm a friend of your brother's. He asked that I escort you and your friend to the hotel when we arrive in Canada."

"Oooh…we get an escort." Jonesy cried. "This guy must be rich."

"Jonesy!" Susie slapped his arm. "Don't mind him."

"Ah…well let's take our seats…the plane is about to take off…once it's safe I'll show you to the dining room whee you can eat lunch."

"There's a dining room?" Jonesy's eyes lit up.

"Do you ever think about anything but your stomach?" Susie laughed and the two of them took their seats and put their seatbelts on.

"Okay…it's safe to take your seatbelts off now. If you'd like to follow me through to the dining room there is food waiting for you."

"Alright!" Jonesy cried and he practically ran into the dining room. Susie laughed and followed slowly behind him.

"Check it out Susie!" Jonesy cried when he saw the tables laden with food. "I don't think I've ever seen so much food."

"You've never been to one of our family Christmases." Susie laughed and she and Jonesy started helping themselves to the food.

After they had eaten Susie settled down in front of the wide screen TV.

"Wow…this plane has everything." Jonesy sat beside her on the leather couch.

"So…what do you want to watch?"  
"I don't know…any footy on?"

"Well we can put it on. Chuck has every type of sport you've ever seen." Susie bragged.

"Awesome. I haven't even met the guy and I like him already."

Susie laughed. "So what do you want to watch?"

"Well footy would be good…" Jonesy replied. "But before we watch TV…there's something I really anted to ask you."

"Sure…what is it?" Susie smiled at him.

"Why did you invite me?"

"Well I needed to talk to you about that actually…it's just…I needed a friend to come with me…"

"So…why didn't you invite Amy?"

"Because I needed a Male friend…" Susie bit her lip.

"Okay…any particular reason you chose me?"

"Well the thing is…I needed someone to pretend they were my fiancée." Susie closed her eyes waiting for Jonesy's reaction.

"You…what?" He was shocked.

"Well…every year at Christmas my parents try to set me up with one of their family friends…and to tell you the truth I was getting sick of it…so when I spoke to Mum…I told her I was engaged…"

"And you picked me…to pretend to be your fiancée?" Jonesy's eyes lit up.

"Well…yeah. I figured since technically we have been engaged…that maybe it wouldn't matter if we just…pretended we still were."

"Oh…so you want me to pretend I'm madly in love with you and want to spend the rest of my life with you?" Jonesy asked, looking into her eyes.

"Well…yeah. If it's not too much trouble…I mean after what happened and…"

"Hey…relax…I'm fine with it." He smiled at her and picked up her hand. "Besides…who says we have to pretend?"

"Are you…?"

"Well…I guess I am…"

"Really?" Susie had tears in her eyes. "I mean…are you sure that…?"

"Nothing would make me happier." He leant over and kissed her softly.

"I love you…and I'm really sorry about everything."

"Ditto." He smiled at her. "So what exactly did you tell your parents about your fiancée?" Jonesy smirked.

"Oh just that's he's sexy, he has a great smile…and I'm completely and totally in love with him."

"Oh really…and how does your fiancée feel about you?"

"Well he loves me of course…and he gives me everything I want…and he always does what I ask him to do."

"Oh really…are you sure you weren't talking about a dog." Jonesy laughed.

"Oh ha ha…well I guess you are a bit of a dog."

"Well if you want me to be a dog…I can be a dog." Jonesy laughed again.

"You know what…?"

"What?"

"I love it when you laugh."

"I love it when you smile." Jonesy replied and kissed her again.

"Okay guys…we're getting ready to land so if you could please pout your seatbelts on and when we arrive I'll take you to your hotel."

"Oh…thanks." Susie replied. She and Jonesy had spent the last few hours sleeping, talking, watching footy, kissing, then sleeping some more.

"Wow this place is beautiful." Susie sighed when she saw the snow.

"I've never seen real snow before." Jonesy bent down to touch it.

"You don't know what you're missing out on." Susie laughed and she pushed him over…he landed face first in the snow.

"Hey!" He cried. "That wasn't nice…the snow is cold." He brushed it off his face and clothes.

"Oops…my bad…" Susie was trying not to laugh. "You know you should play with the snow…you never know who could have peed in it."

"Well I wouldn't have to if you weren't so immature."

"Me…immature? No way." She laughed.

"Wanna bet?" He asked.

"No...cause you're way more immature than me." She poked her tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah?" He bent down and started making a snowball…unfortunately Susie was faster and before Jonesy had the chance to do anything he was hit in the face by a snowball that she threw.

"Hey!" He cried. "I told you, you're more immature than me!"

"No way…you were the one that thought of snowballs first." She retorted.

"I wasn't actually going to throw it." He said, putting the snowball down on the ground.

"Sure sure…you're still more immature than me."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Oh god please don't tell me you still haven't grown out of that annoying bickering stage?" A voice came from behind Susie and Jonesy.

"Excuse me?" Susie asked. She turned around and saw…

Hmm…who could it be? Hope you liked this chappie Nat…I have to go see the dentist now!

Ciao!

Wiggly Jess


	4. Chuck

Well I'm guessing you guys loved it…and wanted more…so here we go…this is where Jonesy gets to meet all the family! Hope you like it…this is for Paige and Natty!

"I told you, you're more immature than me!"

"No way…you were the one that thought of snowballs first." She retorted.

"I wasn't actually going to throw it." He said, putting the snowball down on the ground.

"Sure sure…you're still more immature than me."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Oh god please don't tell me you still haven't grown out of that annoying bickering stage?" A voice came from behind Susie and Jonesy.

"Excuse me?" Susie asked. She turned around and saw…

"CHUCK!" She jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"Great to see you too Sis." Chuck replied and hugged her back. "I see you made it here alright?"

"Yeah. You didn't tell me you owned your own jet…"

"I don't own it…it belongs to the business." Chuck replied. "So…I'm guessing this is the fiancée you told me all about?"

"Umm…Yeah." Susie replied. "Chuck this is Jonesy…err Evan Jones…Jonesy…this is my older brother Chuck."

"Hey." They shook hands.

"So you're the man that's swept my baby sister off her feet?" Chuck said with a sly smile.

"Yeah…I guess." He replied.

"Well it's great to finally meet you. Come on…let's head over to the hotel and you guys can settle in."

"Has the rest of the family made it yet?" Susie asked.

"Well Mum and Dad are here…so is Jackson and his kids…"

"Is Shelly here too?"

"Ah…no."

"Really? Why not?"

"She and Jackson are having a few problems…they decided to keep apart for a while…for the kids sake."

"Oh…what about Marty? Is he going to make it up here?"

"I'm not too sure. He's just met some girl over in Vietnam…he might be spending Christmas with her family."

"Ooh really?' Susie laughed. "Come on Jonesy. Keep up." Susie grabbed Jonesy's hand and pulled him along as they walked towards Chuck's helicopter.

"Wow!" Susie's eye lit up when she saw the hotel. "It's beautiful."

The hotel was set on one of the highest mountains in the town, and at the bottom of the mountain there was a frozen over lake, which had been turned into an ice skating rink. The hotel itself was as big as a castle and had four stories. It had an indoor heated pool, spa and sauna; there were three hundred and fifty guest rooms, four kitchens and several bars. the hotel was the most popular holiday resort in the country, and there was a great view from the courtyard overlooking the town below.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Chuck smiled.

"How did you manage to bag yourself a place like this?" Jonesy asked.

"Years of hard work and dedication. This place is my life."

"His grandfather left it to Chuck when he died." Susie explained with a laugh. "He just took over and made a few improvements. Now it's the best place around here." She added.

"I can see why. It's awesome."

"Come on…I'll show you around." He led them through the hotel, giving them a quick tour.

"I would show you everything…but it would take a few days to give you the full tour." Chuck laughed.

"That's fine. I'm sure we'll find our way around eventually." Susie laughed.

"Well I've got to get going. I've got to go do some interviews. We're looking at hiring a new kitchen hand…you wouldn't know anyone that's interested would you?" Chuck laughed.

"Ah…no." Jonesy replied.

"Ah well. I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Ah Chuck…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it might be an idea to show us to our rooms?" Susie asked.

"Oh right. Ah…right this way. You're on the top floor…well second top actually…I'm in the penthouse." He smirked. "I've put the whole family on that floor…so don't be surprised if you bump into someone you know." Chuck laughed as he led them into the elevator and up to their room.

"Wow…this room is huge!' Jonesy cried. "Look at the size of the bed."

"I'll leave you guys too it then."

"Yeah thanks. See you tonight for dinner?"

"Yeah. Everyone is meeting in Private Luncheon Room 3 for dinner."

"Righto. See you there." Susie hugged her brother and he left.

"Look at the view!" Susie smiled when she opened the curtains and looked outside. The sliding doors led out to a small balcony and all you could see for miles was mountains covered with snow.

"It's beautiful." Susie admired the view.

"Hmmm just like you." Jonesy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck softly.

"Soo…care to check out the shower?" Susie winked.

"Yes please!" Jonesy cried. They walked into the bathroom and Jonesy nearly fell backwards.

"My god. Even the shower is huge! You could fit ten people in there…" He laughed. "And the bathtub…we could have some fun in that! Look at the size of it!"

"Hmm…care to take it for a test run?" She smirked at him.

"Would I ever!" He leant in and kissed Susie fervently.

Susie awoke the next morning to a knock at the door. She yawned and got out of bed, wrapped herself in a robe and then opened the door.

"Morning." A friendly voice said to her.

"Oh err…morning." Susie replied.

"I brought you breakfast." The voice belonged to a smiling waitress who had brought a trolley of food to their room.

"Ah…thanks." Susie replied, yawning once more.

"Did you have a nice night last night?" The waitress asked as she wheeled the trolley into the room.

"Yes thankyou." Susie replied politely.

"The cleaner will be up in a couple of hours to make your bed. Just hang the do not disturb sign on the door if you're still sleeping."

"Err…thanks." Susie replied.

"Good day!' with that the waitress left the room, closing the door behind her. Susie turned to the trolley and smiled. Then she looked over at the bed to see Jonesy still sleeping soundly. She pulled the lid off one of the containers and the smell of bacon and eggs wafted through the room.

Jonesy began to stir and Susie laughed. She knew the smell of food would wake him up. She waited for him to yawn and sit up before she started eating.

"Hmm." Jonesy said with a smile. "What's that yummy smell?"

"I dunno." Susie replied with a mouthful of bacon.

"Wow…breakfast." Jonesy smiled. He wrapped himself in a robe and walked over to the table where Susie was eating.

"Yum. Bacon and eggs…nice. Your brother really does love you huh?" Jonesy laughed. He sat down beside Susie and started eating.

"Man that was delicious!" He cried when he had finished. "I wonder if we get this every morning?"

"I'm not sure. But the waitress said something about a cleaner coming up soon…shall we get dressed and go see if my family have arrived?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jonesy replied.

So that's exactly what they did. They both got dressed, after a wonderful shower together (Hehehe), and headed down to the lobby.

"Morning Susie." Chuck smiled. "Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"Yeah. It was awesome. Thanks Chuck." Susie replied.

"Ahem." The woman standing beside Chuck coughed.

"Oh right. Susie, Jonesy this is my girlfriend Anna. Anna this is my younger sister Susie and her fiancée Evan."

"Nice to meet you." Anna smiled sweetly. "How long have you guys been engaged?"

"About two da…" Susie stepped on his foot. "Ouch!" He cried.

"Sorry." Susie smiled. "We've been engaged for about two months now." She finished his sentence.

"Oh…" Jonesy suddenly realised why Susie had stepped on his foot.

"Well congratulations." Anna replied.

"Thanks."

"Well we've got a few things to organise for the festival tonight. So please excuse us." Chuck said politely.

"It was nice meeting you Anna."

"Yes. It was a pleasure meeting you too." With that Anna and Chuck walked off.

"She seemed nice." Jonesy commented.

"Yeah…for a gold digger." Susie scoffed.

"What do you mean?"

"As if you couldn't tell. She's just with him because she thinks she's got a chance at getting his money." Susie shook her head.

"I still don't see why you think that?" Jonesy said.

"As if. She's like half his age. That and she was so faking being kind. That voice is so…annoying. She's just got to be a gold digger."

"You don't think that she could actually be happy with someone like Chuck?"

"No. That's not it…I love my brother and I'm sure he's happy with her…but she's just after his money."

"Hey look there's a pool table!" Jonesy sighted a pool table in the far room.

"So there is." Susie replied.

"Wanna play?"

"I was thinking we could go and find my family…but I guess one game wont hurt."

"Alright!" Jonesy practically dragged Susie into the recreation room. It was filled with things like pool tables, air hockey, pinball machines, dartboard and several other recreational activities.

"This place is awesome." Jonesy cried.

"You sound like a little kid in a candy store." Susie rolled her eyes.

"I feel like a little kid in a candy store." They laughed.

Two hours later after they had played several games of pool Susie decided it was time to go find her family.

"Okay. You win. Now let's go find my family."

"Uh…can't we have just one more game?" Jonesy pouted.

"Why is it that every time I mention my family you change the subject?" Susie asked.

"Oh look darts…" Jonesy said, looking away."

"Evan Jones! Look at me now!" Susie ordered. Jonesy gulped and looked at her. "Why are you so afraid of meeting my family?"

"Well…I've had bad experiences with parents…and I'm just worried your parents wont like me…" He admitted.

"Oh." Susie stepped closer and took Jonesy's hands in his. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll love you just as much as I do." Susie replied, giving him a kiss.

"I don't know…" He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm just really worried. I ant to make a good impression…and I'm really not good with first impressions…"

"Yeah. I know. I remember the first time we met." Susie laughed. "But just relax. You'll be fine. Now come on. Chuck said something about them having lunch in the dining room."

"Okay…" Jonesy bit his lip and followed as Susie dragged him through the hotel.

Well that's it for this chapter. Next chapter we get to meet the parents and the younger brother. This is for you Natty…or should I say Satty? Haha…lmao.

Jiggly Wess


	5. Meeting The Family

Title: White Christmas

Chapter 5 – Meeting the Family

Dedication: To Natty…you'll always be my angel and to Blaire…love ya sweetie. Can't wait to see ya. And Chantal…I made it 2 ½ pages : D

"Mum, Dad!" Susie rushed across the room into her parents arms.

"Susie! Honey it's great to see you." They hugged her tightly.

"It's so great to see you too." Susie replied.

"So how are you?"

"I'm great. How are you guys doing?"

"We're fine thanks."

"Mum, Dad there's someone I'd like you to meet." She turned and ushered Jonesy over. He slowly walked over and Susie put her arm around him.

"Guys this is my fiancé Evan Jones." Susie said. "Jonesy this is my Mum, Ellen and this is my dad Aaron." Susie introduced them.

"It's a pleasure meeting you." Jonesy said politely.

"Oh the pleasure is all ours darling. Susie's told us so much about you. We're just glad we finally get to see what's so special about you."

"Mum." Susie blushed a little. "Stop it."

"Oh come now. We want to know all about you. Starting with how you two met…" Ellen put her arm around Jonesy and pulled him away from Susie.

"But first you've got to meet the rest of the family."

"Susie…" Jonesy stared at her.

She shrugged and laughed, then followed after them with her Dad.

"And this is my Uncle Erwin." Ellen said with a smile as she introduced Jonesy to an old man.

"Uncle Erwin…this is Susie's fiancé."

"Ah…nice to meet you chap. Young Susie has told us a lot about you."

"So I've heard." Jonesy mumbled.

"What was that?" Uncle Erwin asked.

"Oh nothing." Jonesy replied. He looked over at Susie who was standing with some more people from her family.

"Help me." He mouthed.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed back.

"Excuse me for a minute." Susie smiled politely and she walked over to Jonesy. "Uncle Erwin Hi." Susie smiled.

"Why hello there young Susie. I was just telling Evan here about the time I almost ran over your mother with the car."

"Oh how…fascinating." Susie smiled. "Mind if I borrow my fiancé for a moment?"

"Not at all dear. You two run along and have some fun there."

"Bye." Susie smiled and dragged Jonesy away.

"OMG! I am so sorry." Susie bit her lip. "I had no idea they were all going to be here. I thought it was just my parents and by brothers and…"

"It's okay Susie." Jonesy laughed. "I was going to have to meet them at some point anyway."

"I know. But we're supposed to be on holidays and…"

"Shh. It's alright. Your great Uncle Erwin seems kind of funny anyway. And your aunty Heather…she's really nosy, but she's still entertaining." Jonesy laughed. "She wanted to know what I was like in bed."

"Oh god!' Susie covered her face with her hands, blushing heavily.

"It's alright. They are much more entertaining than my family." Jonesy laughed. He pulled Susie hands away from her face and kissed her softly. "And if they are anything like you…then I know I'm going to love getting to know them a lot better."

"Once again I am SOOO sorry." Susie said to him.

"Relax. Everything is going to be fine. I can't wait until Christmas Day. Your mother made it sound like a great feast."

"Yeah. Well with all the people that are here we're going to need a feast. I can't believe my brother didn't warn me that the whole family was going to be here. Ugh. I'm sick of them already."

"It's alright. We'll get through this. Now…how about we head back up to our room and test out that spa a little more…" Jonesy winked.

"Sounds like a plan to me…" Susie grabbed his hand and they started walking off.

"There you two are!" Susie stopped when she heard her mother's voice.

"Shit!" She mumbled. "Muuummmm…" Susie turned around.

"Where are you two going?" Ellen asked.

"Nowhere." Susie sighed.

"Great. Because your Uncle Mark and your cousins have just arrived."

"Oh great."

"They are so looking forward to meeting Evan."

"Great." Susie sighed.

"Hey. It's alright. We've got plenty of time to use the spa." Jonesy sighed and the two of them followed Ellen back into the ball room.

"Man I am so glad that is over with…I hate my family." Susie sighed and collapsed on the bed.

"Come one they aren't that bad."

"Are you kidding? I swear I was adopted. I am nothing like them at all…"

"Well actually you are." Jonesy laughed.

"What? No I'm not! There is no way I would ask my nieces and nephews if they were good in bed…and I almost died when my cousin accidentally spilled her drink all over you."

"Hey if she didn't do that, we would never have gotten out of there."

"Yeah I suppose…hey I thought you liked my family?"

"I do. But if we didn't get out of there you were going to burst." Jonesy laughed. "Seriously they aren't that bad." Jonesy smiled and lay down beside Susie on the bed.

"You know I really don't feel like doing anything but going to sleep at the moment."

"Me either." Jonesy replied.

"Once again I apologise on behalf of my family…"

"There's no need for that." Jonesy said. "Your family is great. They love you."

"I know that…they are just so tiring though…" Susie sighed.

"Well we've got the whole day tomorrow to sleep if you want to."

"No such luck. Mum's making me get up early so I can take my niece skiing."

"Your mum told me you used to ski a lot. Apparently you're quite the snowboarder. You didn't tell me that…"

"Well there are a lot of things I didn't tell you about me."

"Like what?"

"Like…I don't know…stuff."

"Hey after spending the day with your family. I bet I know all there is to know about you."

"Like what?"

"Like…when you were 6 years old you still wet the bed." Jonesy teased.

"Oh god!" Susie covered her face with her hands again. "Please don't tell me my cousin told you about that?"

"Well actually it was your uncle Jimmy. He told me you were a bed wetter right up until you were 9."

"Oh god…" Susie cried. "What else did they tell you?"

"Well your cousin Alice told me you used to have a nickname…"

"Oh god…no…no…don't you dare…" Susie sat up quickly. "Please no…"

"Alright…I'll just pretend I didn't hear it…"

"Oh I'm going to KILL her." Susie growled.

"Settle petal." Jonesy laughed. "Come on. I need to have a shower and wash all this alcohol off. Care to join me."

"I guess I can do that." Susie smirked.

"Alright." Jonesy winked at her. He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

Well that's it for now. hope you guys like it. Natty this one was for you... : D


	6. Family Feud

Title: White Christmas

Chapter 6 - Family Feud

Dedication: Nat, Blaire, Megan, Manda, Mandy, Haylz and Chantal!

Okay so give me a break…I'm writing this at 10 at night…I am so tired but I promised natty I would get this done for her…so…here it is. The next chapter. Hope you all like it!

JiGgLy

"Oh god I feel sick." Susie swayed a little as she, Chuck and Jonesy walked along the corridor, heading for the pool.

"Come on, you're not just trying to get out of another family thing are you?" Chuck teased.

"Yeah. Your family isn't that bad." Jonesy replied.

"No. I really do feel sick." Susie put her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry." She ran off.

"What was that about?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know." Jonesy replied. "I bet she's just faking so she doesn't have to be embarrassed anymore by your auntie's."

"By the way, what did Aunt Rose tell you?"

"Several things actually." Jonesy laughed. "But it was Alison I got the most details out of."

"Oh god…did she by any chance mention Susie's little…._accidents_?"

"What accidents?" Jonesy asked.

"You know…never mind." He shook his head. "Just don't pay any attention to what Alison says. She's a bitch."

"Well she did tell me something that was quite funny…" Jonesy whispered something in Chuck's ear and he started laughing.

"OMG…she told you that?" Chuck tried to stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" Susie asked walking up behind them and making them both jump.

"Oh nothing…" They both tried to look innocent.

"Oh yeah…sure." Susie replied. "Come on…spill."

"There is nothing to spill."

"Come on." Susie grabbed Chuck's ear and started twisting it.

"Okay okay. Jonesy was telling me that Aunt Rose told him about your little problem…and now I know what Alice used to call you." Chuck cried. Susie let go of his ear.

"You ass. You know how I feel about that name." Susie punched his arm.

"Sorry Susie…I didn't know he…"

"It's not your fault Jonesy. Chuck has been trying to get me to tell him that for years. But I made Alice swear she wouldn't tell anyone otherwise I would…oh she is SO dead!" Susie cried and she ran off. Chuck and Jonesy followed her.

"Oh god…she wasn't kidding. We have to stop her!" Chuck said as he and Jonesy rushed after her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Susie cried and she practically jumped on Alice. They got into the room just in time to see Susie grabbing hold of Alison by the hair.

"Hey…" Alice protested. "What's going on? Let my hair go."

"No! You told. You swore you wouldn't tell." Susie shouted at her.

"Sorry. It just…slipped out." Alice replied with a smirk.

"You are such a cow. I can't believe you're trying to do this again. You just wont give up will you? You can't stand to see me happy?"

"Hey it's not my fault those guys thought I was better in bed than you!"

"You BITCH!" Alice didn't know what was coming when Susie punched her in the face.

"Oh you are going to pay for that. I've only just had it fixed!" Alice leapt at Susie.

"Okay girls break it up!" Chuck grabbed hold of Alice and Jonesy grabbed hold of Susie.

"Come on Susie." Jonesy dragged her out of the room.

"What was that all about?' He asked when they were safely away from Alice, in their room.

"She's such a cow. I hate her!" Susie wiped a tear away from her eye and Jonesy placed an icepack on her swollen cheek and sat beside her on the bed.

"All she did was tell me a nickname. I think it's kind of cute."

"That's not what the problem is. She has tried and succeeded in stealing EVERY one of my past boyfriends. She can't stand to see me happy. Every time I got a boyfriend she gets to them and turns them against me…she's done it so many times. I'm so sick of her. She thinks she's so much better than everyone else. She's not even my real cousin. Her mum married my uncle and then my uncle died. So now we're stuck with them having our family name…"

"And she's been horrible to you since she met you?"

"Pretty much yeah." Susie sighed. "I'm like Cinderella except I've got an evil aunty and cousin…"

"So does that make me your handsome prince?" Jonesy smirked.

"I guess it does." Susie smiled.

"Knock, knock." Someone called from outside their room.

"Who is it?" Susie asked.

"It's Mum." Jonesy let her in. "Chuck sent me up to check on you. You made quite a scene down there." Ellen said.

"Sorry Mum. But you know what she's like."

"Unfortunately we all do. I don't even know why she's here. Nobody invited her. I mean technically she's not even part of the family anymore."

"I'm sorry Mum. I really am. I didn't mean to ruin your lunch."

"It's alright. If you ask me she deserved it. She's caused enough trouble for this family already, it wouldn't surprise me if she tries to go after you Jonesy."

"You've got nothing to worry about Ellen. I'm never going to leave Susie." Jonesy smiled and to prove his point he gave her a quick kiss. "I love her way too much to hurt her."

"Well that's great to hear. So…bit of a subject change here but are you guys going to be coming to the Christmas ball on Thursday night?"

"The what?" Susie asked.

'Christmas ball. Chuck has organised a dance to celebrate Christmas Eve. Are you two going to be joining us?"

"I had no idea. I didn't know anything about it." Susie replied.

"Well now you do." Ellen laughed. "I'm sure Chuck told me he mentioned it to you. Maybe he was talking about someone else."

"Well it must have been. Because I have no idea. I didn't bring anything to wear."

"Don't worry. Neither did your sister in law. We're going shopping tomorrow night if you want to join us. Chuck is paying."

"Wow. He sure has a lot of money to throw around huh." Susie laughed. "I wish I was rich."

"You may not have much money but you're still the most beautiful girl I know." Jonesy said to her.

"Stop sucking up." Susie laughed. "So what's going on with this ball thing? Is it like a formal thing?"

"It's a dinner/dance. And yeah it's formal. Like I said us girls are going shopping tomorrow. Jonesy Chuck's got a spare tux if you need one."

"Yeah. That would be awesome." Jonesy replied.

"Okay. Well I'll leave you guys to it. I hope you're feeling better sweetie." Ellen gave Susie a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

"Well, looks like I am going to be your handsome prince after all." Jonesy smirked and gave her a passionate kiss.

I know it's crappy and short…but it's all I can do atm…next chapter will be shopping…then the ball…and then we'll finally arrive at Christmas day…but only if you review…I need reviews people…they are what keep the story alive!

Jess


	7. Dresses, Beer and a Broken Arm

Title: White Christmas

Chapter 7 – Dresses, Beer and a Broken Arm!

Dedication: Nat, Blaire, Megan, Manda, Mandy, Haylz and Chantal!

"Wow, it's really coming down out there. Are you sure we're able to get to the shops?" Susie asked.

"This is nothing Suse." Chuck smiled. "You should see it when we've got a blizzard."

"Brrrr." Susie pulled her jacket close. "Now I know why I chose to stay in Australia."

"Come on. It's not that bad!" Jonesy said. "I like the snow."

"Come on, the bus is waiting." Ellen cried. "We want to get to the shops before the rush."

"Okay Mum, we're coming." Susie followed Ellen, Chuck, Amanda, Macca, Lisa and Jonesy onto the bus.

"I like this dress." Susie walked out of the change room wearing a blue satin gown that flowed down her slender body showing off her curves.

"Oh no. that dress makes you look fat!" Lisa cringed.

"Are you sure?" Susie looked at herself in the mirror. "Hmm, I guess it is a little too clingy."

"Here try this one." Ellen handed Susie a pink dress.

"No offence mum, but pink is really not my colour." Susie laughed and shoved it back on the rack.

"Ooh this one is nice. I'm going to try it on." One of Susie's sisters in law Amanda picked up a light blue halter neck dress with a low back.

"Ooh yeah. You should try it on." Susie smiled.

"Hey I wonder how the boys are getting along."

"I don't know. But I hope that they are being nice to Jonesy." Susie sighed.

"I'm sure they are. Your brother and his friends are sensible boys they wouldn't do anything stupid."

"I hope not." Susie sighed.

"What do you think?" Amanda asked.

"Wow that looks amazing." Susie smiled. "It's perfect."

"How much is it?"

"Mum it doesn't matter, Chuck is paying for it remember." Amanda laughed.

"Even so. I don't like you spending all his money." Ellen sighed.

"Hey mum you should try this one on." Susie's other sister in law Natalie picked up a nice black dress with long sleeves and a v-neck front.

"Yeah that would look really nice on you." Susie replied.

"We're not here to shop for me. I've already got my outfit. We're here to get Susie a new dress so she can impress her fiancée."

"Why would she need to impress him if she's already engaged to him?"

"Because she has to compete with Alice." Amanda sighed. "I really hate her. She's always made life hell for us."

"Susie is not competing with anyone." Ellen cried. "As far as I'm concerned Alice means nothing to us. She's not a part of this family and she never will be. Now let's get back to our shopping."

Meanwhile…

"Okay so what are we meant to do now? The girls are going to be at least another couple of hours." Chuck asked.

"We could go check out that new virtual reality thing downstairs. It's supposed to be good."

"Trust you to suggest something like that Macca." Chuck teased.

"Hey just because I like computers doesn't make me a…"

"Yeah it does." Chuck laughed. "Come on Jonesy. Let's go check out the pub. You look like you could do with a nice stiff drink."

"Ah yeah sure." Chuck led the way towards the pub.

"Now let me buy you a drink." Chuck gave Jonesy a brotherly slap on the back as he led the boys through into the pub.

"Chuck my boy!" The bartender smiled and greeted Chuck with a handshake.

"Afternoon Kell." Chuck replied.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods? I thought you would be busy preparing for that big ball tomorrow night."

"Well that's why we're here. We had to help Jonesy here pick out a suit. I figured we may as well come and enjoy a drink while the girls are shopping for dresses."

"Ah. So you're in need of a drink then. Well you've come to the right place. Pull up a pew."

"Oh this is my brother in law to be Evan Jonesy. Jonesy this is my old mate David Keller also known as Kell."

"Nice to meet you." Jonesy shook Kell's hand.

"So you're the one that's captured young Susie's heart."

"Well I wouldn't call Susie young." Chuck laughed. "She's past thirty now."

"Already. I remember when she was just a young tacker. Not even a teenager yet. Boy there were some good times back then." Kell laughed.

"Okay so who's for a beer?" Chuck asked.

"Maybe just one." Jonesy replied.

Two hours later the girls finished their shopping and made their way to the meeting place they had arranged to meet the boys at.

"Where are they?" Susie asked.

"I'll give you three guesses…" Amanda said.

"Kell's." The four girls all said at the same time and Susie sighed.

"Come on then." Susie started walking towards the escalators which led down to the pub.

"I knew it." Amanda laughed when she saw Macca and Chuck sitting at the bar pissing themselves laughing and each of them holding a beer. As Susie approached she noticed that Jonesy wasn't with them.

"Hey guys." Susie and the other girls walked up to them.

"Hey girls. Look Macca it's the girls." Chuck slurred his words.

"You're drunk." Susie sighed. "Where is Jonesy?"

"Hospital." Macca replied then followed it up with a big burp.

"Hospital? What's he doing at the hospital?"

"Kell reckons he broke his leg." Chuck hiccoughed.

"How did he manage that?" Amanda couldn't help but laugh.

"Fell down the stairs he said." Macca burped again.

"I leave him with you for two hours and he ends up in hospital." Susie cried. "I can't trust you with anything."

"Calm down Suse, he'll be fine. He's probably too drunk to feel pain anyway." Lisa and Amanda laughed.

"Mum I've got to get to the hospital. Do you think you could get Dad to bring the car down and take me?"

"Sure. I'll just give him a call." Ellen walked off. Susie turned back to Chuck and slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"Because you're an idiot!" She replied and she stormed off.

"Susie wait!" Amanda walked off after her.

"I can't believe you got him drunk." Lisa laughed. "Now I know for a fact there aren't any stairs near here, so what really happened?"

"Well he was being really stupid. Chuck dared him to run across the tables, so that's what he did. Course the tables weren't strong enough to support his weight and the legs broke. It looked quite funny actually." Macca laughed.

"Funny? It was fucking hilarious." Chuck cracked up laughing. "You should have seen his face."

"It's not funny Chuck. How could you be so stupid? You could have hurt him. You know how much he means to Susie. You realise she probably wont speak to you for the next couple of days. You've got a lot of grovelling to do." Lisa sighed. "Come on let's get you home." Lisa helped Chuck up off the chair and Chuck put his weight on Lisa's Shoulder.

"Where are Susie and Amanda?" Ellen asked when she walked back up.

"They are just outside. Chuck here has really pissed her off this time."

"The poor girl."

"Well at least it wasn't Alice this time." Lisa laughed.

"Chuck you should know better. I know you're old enough to look after yourself, but this is ridiculous. You need to sober up and then you've got a lot of explaining to do."

"Just don't tell Susie about the tables." Chuck slurred.

"Alright I won't tell Susie about the tables." Lisa laughed and led Chuck out of the pub, shaking her head.

At the hospital…

Susie walked through the Emergency Department of the local hospital and up to the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"I'm looking for Evan Jones."

"Ah yes. The drunken guy with the broken arm." She laughed.

"So you know where he is then?"

"Ah yeah. Just down the corridor, first door on the left." The nurse smiled.

"Thanks." Susie replied and she walked off.

"Kell!" Susie smiled when she saw the old man standing in the corridor talking to a nurse.

"Susie!" Kell grinned. "Look at you." He gave her a hug. "I suppose you're here to collect your fiancé?"

"How is he?"

"He's fine. He's just very bruised. And he's fractured his wrist pretty badly too. His ankle is in pretty bad shape as well but that should heal by tomorrow night." The burse explained. "He'll be a bit sore when he wakes up but apart from his arm he's fine."

"Thanks. Can I take him home?"

"Sure. He's just in here." The nurse replied.

"I'll give you a hand getting him into the car." Kell said.

"Thanks Kell." Susie replied and she and the nurse walked into the cubicle. When she saw Jonesy she sighed. He was sitting in a wheelchair sleeping.

"What have they done to you?" Susie shook her head and went and stood beside him. "Hey Jonesy wake up!" She shook his shoulder.

"Ugh." He groaned.

"Jonesy!" She shouted.

"Dfdrvkaqrhdk." Jonesy groaned.

"Wake up!" Susie shook him again and he opened his eyes suddenly. He started mumbling again.

"Shh." She put her fingers over his mouth. "What happened to you?" She asked.

"Brodrudkepd." He mumbled.

"You're worse than Chuck. At least he could speak." She sighed. "Come on let's get you back to the hotel so you can sober up." Susie started wheeling the chair out of the room. Kell followed behind her and helped her load her into his car.

"I'll give you a lift back to the hotel."

"Thanks Kell." Susie sighed. "What exactly happened?"

"I'm not sure. I was in the store room when it happened. He said he fell down some stairs."

"Okay. Well I'm sure I'll find out tomorrow." Susie replied and she climbed into the car and Kell started on the road back to the hotel.

Okay so that's it for this chapter. There is only going to be 3 or 4 chapters left…and then maybe an epilogue. I'm off to bed now…cheerio!

Jess!


	8. Christmas Eve

Title: White Christmas

Chapter 8 – Christmas Eve

Dedication: Nat, Blaire, Megan, Manda, Mandy, Haylz and Chantal!

"Ugh." Jonesy rolled over and groaned.

"Morning." Susie giggled.

"My head hurts." Jonesy groaned again.

"Doesn't surprise me." Susie laughed. "From what I heard you drank quite a bit yesterday."

"Ugh." He moved his arm and hit himself in the head with his cast and Susie laughed again. "What happened?" He asked lifting up his arm.

"You broke your arm." Susie replied.

"How?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I was told you fell down stairs. But there were no stairs in the pub so…"

"Oh god…" Jonesy closed his eyes again.

"So you remember." Susie grinned. "Please, do tell me what happened."

"Oh god. You didn't see it did you?"  
'No. you were at the hospital by the time we finished shopping. You know it's really strange how much you can drink in two hours." Susie laughed. "You really should learn to control your alcoholism."

"I only had one beer." Jonesy defended himself.

"And two shots of vodka and several glasses of bourbon, not to mention the rest."

"Did I really drink that much?"

"Yeah. You can blame my brother for that. When he gets drunk he really gets DRUNK!" Susie laughed. "Here. Drink this. It will make you feel better." Susie handed him a glass of orange liquid. Jonesy took a sip and spat it out and pushed the glass away.

"What is this stuff?" He screwed up his face.

"Gross I know. But it works. Cures a hangover no matter how much you drank the night before." Susie laughed. "Drink it you'll feel much better. Even if it does taste really bad." Susie replied shoving the glass towards him again.

"Ugh." He sighed and drank some more. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"No you're not. That's just the feeling you get when you drink it."

"No I really am going to be sick." Jonesy put the glass down and rushed into the bathroom. Susie laughed and waited for him to walk out of the bathroom.

"Serves you right for drinking so much. Now come on we've got to get ready for the ball tonight. I'm heading out with the rest of the girls for a day at the spa to prepare. I'll meet you downstairs in the ballroom at eight?"

"Sure." Jonesy replied. He went to give Susie a kiss but she backed off.

"Not until you've had a shower."

There was a knock at the door.

"That will be the girls. See you later." She laughed and walked out of the room.

"Hey Amanda. Where are the others?"

"We are meeting them at the spa later. First of all we've got to go for a little drive."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we've got to pick Shelly up from the airport. But just be quiet because nobody else knows about it"

"What are you talking about?" Susie was confused.

"Well Jackson and Shelly have been having problems with their marriage, so we're going to help them get back together."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Susie asked.

"Well I have a plan. But we've got to be quick. Because otherwise Jackson will find out she's here."

"Okay then. Let's go." Susie agreed with a sigh.

"Shelly!" Susie threw her arms around her sister in law.

"Susie." Shelly smiled. "How are you? You look…pregnant."

"What?" Susie questioned. "No of course I'm not." Susie replied.

"Oh. Well you look like you're glowing."

"Because she's engaged." Amanda walked up.

"Manda!" Shelly beamed. "OMG it's so good to see you." They hugged.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to pick you up."

"Where are the kids?"

"They are at the hotel with Jackson. You my dear are coming with us." Amanda put her arm around Shelly.

"Where are we going? I want to see the kids."

"You can see them tonight at the ball."

"Ball? What ball?"

"Come on. We'll be late to meet the girls at the spa." With that she dragged Shelly off and Susie was left to carry Amanda's bag.

"Mum" Shelly gave Ellen a hug.

"Shelly dear how are you?"

"I'm okay. A little tired. And I want to see my kids. Where are they?"

"They are all with the boys. We girls have the day off to relax and enjoy ourselves." Ellen explained.

"And to prepare ourselves for the Christmas Eve ball that Chuck has organised."

"There was a ball and nobody bothered to tell me? I would have brought a dress."

"Don't worry it's all organised. I picked out a beautiful dress for you to wear. And I bet once Jackson sees you in it he'll melt!"

"What?" Shelly asked. But before she had the chance to say anything she was dragged off to be pampered by the spa attendants.

"Hey someone left something for you." Amanda held up a box that had been left of Susie's pillow. Amanda, Susie and Shelly were all in Susie's room getting dressed for the ball.

"Ooh. It must be from Jonesy." Susie beamed.

"He spoils you."

"Wow it's so beautiful." Susie was blown away when she opened the box and saw the necklace. It was a silver heart pendant with a decorative inscription and a small red ruby in the corner.

"It will go with your dress." Amanda grinned. "Perfect."

"Okay let's put it on." Susie held her hair back while Amanda did up the clasp.

"There." Susie turned around and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look perfect. He'll love you." Shelly smiled.

"You look amazing too."

"Thanks." Shelly was wearing a long gold gown which fell to the floor, showing off her figure nicely. "So do you Amanda."

"Yeah. I do look mighty fine hey." They all laughed. Amanda was wearing a baby blue short skirt gown which had a wavy hemline and spaghetti straps.

"Are we ready to head down and WOW the boys?" Amanda asked.

"Okay let's go!" They linked arms and wandered down towards the elevator.

"Ellen, wow you look amazing."

"Thankyou Evan." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You look rather handsome yourself. All of you boys do." She beamed at them.

"Not quite as good looking as our girls though. Look here they come." Aaron looked up and everyone followed his gaze to where Amanda, Shelly and Susie were walking down the stairs. Susie was following behind everyone and Jonesy's jaw dropped when the others stepped out of the way and he could see Susie properly. She was wearing a long slinky red dress, which fell to the floor and had splits up both sides so when she moved it showed off her legs. As she turned around he could see the very low back and the halter top.

"Wow Susie you look…wow." Jonesy couldn't think of what to say.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She winked.

"You're wearing my necklace." He smiled at her.

"It's beautiful. Thankyou." She replied.

"Wow Shelly, you look…amazing." Jackson smiled at her.

"Thankyou." She replied, not looking at him.

"Hey look…I'm sorry about; well I'm sorry about everything. I love you so much and I never want to hurt you or our kids. They deserve to have two parents. And you don't deserve a husband like me."

"Yes, yes I do deserve you. You're the best guy a girl could want. You're the sweetest, kindest, gentlest father and husband I know. And I wouldn't want it any other way." Shelly leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you Shelly Belly."

"I love you Jacky Boy." They laughed and kissed again. Everyone around them started clapping and cheering. Jonesy turned to Susie and placed a kiss gently on her lips. They smiled at each other and he wrapped his arm around her.

Okay well I'm going to leave it there cos I'm tired. But there will be more now. I've decided to make it longer lol. Cos I wanna include new years lol. Well bye for now. Reviews please!

Jiggly!


	9. The Best Xmas Ever Part 1

Title: White Christmas

Chapter 9 – The Best Christmas Ever - Part 1

Dedication: Nat, Blaire, Megan, Manda, Mandy, Haylz and Chantal!

"So what's going to happen now?" Susie asked as she and Jonesy walked hand in hand around the lake.

"What do you mean?" Jonesy was confused.

"Well what are we going to do?" Susie asked again.

"Um…well we're going to go upstairs and make love…" Jonesy grinned at her.

"No you idiot." She laughed. "I already knew that, what I meant was what's going to happen with us. Like when we get back home?"

"Well…" Jonesy thought for a minute. "Well we're going to get married and have kids." He grinned at her again.

"You really want to do that?"

"Do what? Marry the woman I love and have kids with her…no of course not." He laughed. Susie hit his arm.

"Dufas." She smiled. "It's just; mum seems to think we're rushing things." Susie told him.

"Well I don't think that, and you don't think that either…do you?"

"Well no…not exactly. I mean I can't wait to marry you, I love you."

"Then what's the problem?" Jonesy was still confused.

"I don't know." Susie sighed. "Mum's putting all this pressure on me about our relationship, and well…then there's Alice, she's taken every guy I've ever cared about away from me."

"Like I said before you've got nothing to worry about. I'm yours forever, no matter what happens I'll always be with you. You're the woman I love." He smiled and kissed her gently.

"I love you too." Susie smiled. "But it's just; I'm worried about Mum. She's been really weird ever since we got here. Like she doesn't approve of you or something."

"Relax Susie. Stop thinking about your parents for once, and think about yourself. What do YOU want?"

"I want to be with you." Susie replied.

"So that's all you have to worry about. Just forget about your parents and the rest of your family tonight. Tonight is our night."

"Okay." Susie smiled. They stopped walking and Susie turned to face Jonesy. He leant in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you." Jonesy whispered.

"I love you too." Susie replied.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." Jonesy winked and Susie giggled. Then Jonesy picked her up and started carrying her towards the hotel.

"Put me down." Susie complained, but Jonesy knew she loved it.

"Not yet." He smirked and he carried her into the hotel.

When they got back to the room Jonesy put Susie down. As soon as her feet touched the floor she lunged at Jonesy and began kissing him passionately. She pushed him onto the bed and smirked.

"I know that look. What are you planning?" Jonesy raised one eyebrow.

"That's for me to know and you to enjoy thoroughly." She winked and then she climbed onto the bed, pulling her skirt up so she could straddle him. She began teasing him as she removed his clothes. His tie was the first to go, then his shirt. He shuddered with pleasure as she ran her hands along his hard chest, massaging his muscles. She bent down and softly placed kisses up and down his bare chest. Then she let go for a moment and slowly unzipped her dress and slipped it over her head.

Jonesy took in the fullness of Susie's naked body, as she leaned forward and they shared a warm, passionate embrace. Susie slid herself down further and began undoing his pants. She could see his erection growing stronger as she moved her hands along his naked thighs, slowly caressing every inch of his body, until she finally pulled his boxers off. She mounted him and they began making love. Slowly at first, then becoming more passionate and hard. Sexuality took over in a burst of raw energy and he pushed up against her, giving all he had to give.

She moved herself so she was lying comfortably beside him, with her head resting on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding from the pleasure they had just shared. She closed her eyes and entwined her fingers with his. They lay there silently, until the exhaustion set in and they both fell asleep.

When Susie awoke the next morning she felt the warmth of Jonesy's body against hers and she smiled as the memory of the previous night came back to her. She cuddled deeper into him and closed her eyes again, letting herself fall asleep once again to the sound of her lovers breathing.

Jonesy awoke hours later. He groaned and opened his eyes with a yawn. When he saw Susie his expression changed to a grin and he bent his head down to kiss her hair gently. He ran his hand along her naked back gently, taking in the warmth and softness of her skin. Susie could feel Jonesy's hand as he tickled her skin. She smirked and opened her eyes.

"Morning." She whispered.

"Hey. Merry Christmas." Jonesy replied. Susie lifted her head up and cuddled into Jonesy more as he kissed her soft lips.

"Last night was wonderful." Susie smiled.

"It was more than that. It was the best Christmas Eve I've ever had."

"Same with me. I'm glad you decided to come with me."

"Me too. I love you so much."

"I love you more." Susie replied and they kissed again.

"So what are we doing today?" Jonesy asked as he sat up and yawned again.

"Well Mum's got this lunch organised for everyone, and then there's the gift exchange." Susie replied. "But we've got the whole morning to ourselves."

"Hmm I like that." Jonesy smirked.

"Hold that thought." Susie said. "I think I'm going to be sick." Susie jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

"Again?" Jonesy looked worried. "Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I must have eaten some bad food or something."

"You're really pale. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I might go see the first aid nurse. Maybe she can give me some antacids or something." Susie suggested.

"That's a good idea." Jonesy replied, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a nice warm hug.

"So I was thinking maybe we can order breakfast in this morning?" Jonesy winked.

"Yeah. You can order something. I'm feeling a little sick still. I might have a shower and go see the nurse."

"Okay. Feel better okay." He gave her a quick kiss and she headed for the shower. Jonesy sat down on the bed and picked up the room service menu. He looked through it and then picked up the phone.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Jonesy called.

"No I'm fine." Susie called back from the bathroom.

"Okay." Jonesy dialled the room service number. "Yeah hi, I'm in room 1038 I was just wondering if I could get some breakfast…okay thanks…umm…the bacon and egg Christmas special." Jonesy read off the menu. "Okay thanks. Bye." He put the phone down, and then walked over to the bathroom.

"They're sending up a breakfast tray."

"Okay." Susie emerged from the shower and wrapped herself in a towel.

"You look so sexy in that towel." Jonesy smirked.

"Thanks." Susie replied half heartedly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jonesy put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied, forcing a smile.

"As long as you're sure."

"Yeah. I'll just go see the nurse and get some antacids and everything will be fine." Susie replied.

"Okay." Jonesy was still worried. He watched as Susie slowly got dressed, not really caring what she was wearing. She threw on a pair of old tracksuit pants and one of Jonesy's t-shirts, and then she walked over to the door.

"Let me know how it goes." Jonesy smiled at her.

"Yeah I will." She forced a smile back and left the room. Jonesy sighed and collapsed on the bed.

"There is something going on that she's not telling me about." Jonesy said to himself and he lay back on the bed and sighed.

"Ah Miss Raynor. What can I do for you?" the first aid nurse smiled when Susie walked into the office.

"Well I haven't been feeling the best lately. I'm not sure what's going on."

"Okay take a seat and tell me all about it." The nurse smiled. Susie sat down on the bed and the nurse picked up a pad of paper and a pen.

"Well I've been getting really bad headaches, I've had really bad stomach cramps, I've been throwing up a lot and I've been really tired." Susie explained.

"Hmm. Interesting." The nurse smiled.

"What is?"

"Oh um your symptoms sound awfully familiar."

"Really?"

"Yes. In fact I had you're sister in law in here yesterday…Shelly."

"Really?" Susie was surprised.

"Yes. She was complaining about jet lag and wanted some sleeping pills. But of course I couldn't give them to her, not in her condition."

"_What is she on about?'_ Susie wondered.

"What condition?"

"Oh I've said too much already. Anyway I've got something for you." The nurse opened the cupboard and puled out a box. "Now you don't have to do this if you don't want to, but I'm pretty sure that this is what's wrong with you." She handed the box to Susie. When Susie saw what it was she fainted…

Well there is part one of this chapter…next chapter will be continuing on with Christmas day…this is for you natty…QUIT BUGGING ME Haha!

Jess!


	10. The Best Xmas Ever Part 2

Title: White Christmas

Chapter 9 – The Best Christmas Ever - Part 2

Dedication: Nat, Blaire, Megan, Manda, Mandy, Haylz and Chantal!

Susie stared at the stick in her hand. Tears were running down her face and blurring her vision. She didn't know how she felt. She couldn't decide whether to be happy, sad or angry. All she knew was that she was confused. She didn't know what she wanted. She sighed and looked at the white stick in her hand.

"Any minute now." She told herself. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She found her legs shaking so she put the seat down on the toilet and sat on top of it. "Come on Susie you can do it. Open your eyes and look at the stick. It's going to be okay. It won't matter what the results are. Either way you're going to be fine." She started breathing deeper as she finally got the courage to open her eyes and look at the strip. "It's blue." She compared the colour on the strip to the colour on the box and she started crying again.

"Susie?" There was a knock at the door. Susie didn't answer. She just sat on the toilet, crying. "Susie are you alright? You've been in there for a while. What did the doctor say?"

"I…" Susie tried to reply but it just came out as a squeak.

"Susie?" Jonesy twisted the knob and opened the bathroom door. When he saw Susie with tears pouring down her cheeks he rushed to her side.

"Susie what happened? What's wrong?"

"I…" She squeaked again.

"Tell me. Was it bad news?"

"I…" She held up her hand which contained the pregnancy test.

"What?" Jonesy's eyes lit up. "Is that what I think it is?"

Susie nodded.

"What does it mean?"

"It's positive." Susie managed to say.

"That's a good thing right? We're going to have a baby."

"I…I don't know. I don't know anything at the moment. I'm so confused. I don't know how to feel."

"Well if it helps I'm really happy. In fact I couldn't be any happier."

"Really?"

"Of course. I'm getting married to the woman I love, and we're going to have a baby. What more could I want?"

"I thought you would be upset."

"Why would I be upset?" He took her hands in his and smiled at her. "I love you so much Susie and no matter what happens I always will. And having a baby with you would make me the luckiest guy on earth."

"Really?"

"Yes." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologise." He hugged her. "I'm just glad you're not sick. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well you've got me now. And there's no way you're going to get rid of me." Susie said.

"Good. Because there's no way I would want to get rid of you."

"Oh god I'm going to be sick again." Susie turned back to the toilet and threw up once again.

"You should go back to bed."

"But we've got lunch with the family."

"It's alright. I'll tell them you're not feeling well. You need to rest."

"But I…"

"No buts. You're staying in this room and no matter what you say or do I'm not going to let you leave."

"Okay I'll stay." Susie laughed.

"Come on. Into bed. I'll get you a bucket and I'll get room service to bring up some dry toast and orange juice. It will make you feel better."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." He held out his hand and helped her up. "Now, into bed."

"Yes sir." She smiled and he helped her into the bed.

"Now I'll just be downstairs. If you need anything call and I'll be right back up."

"Okay." Susie watched as Jonesy tucked her in, gave her a kiss and then left the room. She lay there thinking about how lucky she was until she eventually fell asleep.

"Evan hello. Oh where's Susie?" Ellen asked when she saw Jonesy walk into the dining hall by himself.

"She's upstairs in bed. She's not feeling the best. I think she might have eaten something that didn't agree with her stomach."

"Oh the poor thing. Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine. She just needs some rest."

"Well I'll pop up and see her later on. Now, come with me and I'll show you where you're going to sit." Ellen linked arms with Jonesy and they headed over to the group of people sitting around several tables.

"Okay now Evan you know Susie's brothers Marty and Jackson and of course Chuck. You'll be sitting with them today and their partners too."

"Thankyou Ellen." Jonesy smiled and sat down beside Chuck.

"Hey Jones, where's Susie?"

"She's not feeling the best. She said she might come down later if she's up to it."

"All the more food for us." Marty licked his lips.

"All you ever think about is your stomach." Kell laughed and patted his beer belly.

"There's nothing wrong with having a healthy appetite." Marty defended himself.

"You don't even know what the meaning of healthy is Marty." Jackson laughed.

"Well you can talk; you scoffed down three servings of desert last night if I remember correctly." Shelly smirked.

"Yes well I was hungry."

"Hey can we please talk about something other than how much you guys can eat." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Like what exactly?"

"Well like you and Shelly having another baby!"

"You're having another baby?" Kelly cried. "Wow that's fantastic!"

"Hey we said we weren't going to tell anyone yet."

"Well now's as good time as any. It's Christmas day a time for family and celebration. And what's worth celebrating more than another addition to the Raynor family?" Amanda smiled.

"I suppose." Shelly smiled.

"That's so amazing. I'm so happy for you guys." Kell beamed.

"Thanks."

"Mate you didn't tell me you knocked her up again!" Chuck cried. "Congrats bro."

"Yeah, thanks." Jackson forced a smile.

"So, I guess things between you guys are back to normal then?" Amanda prodded.

"Yeah. We couldn't be happier." Shelly grabbed Jackson's hand and smiled.

"Jonesy you've been really quiet, what's up?" Chuck asked. They were standing at the bar and Jonesy was ordering another drink when Chuck walked up behind him.

"I'm fine. I think I might head upstairs and check on Susie."

"Righto man. Don't be too long they're going to serve desert soon. Wouldn't want to miss out on mum's famous Christmas pudding."

"No, I wouldn't want that." Jonesy smiled, then left the bar and headed up to check on Susie.

"Hey." Susie woke up when he entered the room.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. I was just resting. How's it going down there?"

"Good, good. Amanda just announced to everyone that Shelly was pregnant, I think Marty's had one too many beers and your aunties and uncles are being their usual loud selves."

"So the usual Raynor Christmas then." Susie smiled. She patted the bed beside her and Jonesy sat down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks." She replied. "I'm thinking of maybe making an appearance downstairs later."

"That's probably a good idea. Your mum is really worried about you."

"Yeah, she's like that. Me being her only daughter and all."

"Yeah. Well I'll let them know you'll be down soon."

"Thanks." Jonesy gave Susie a quick kiss on the forehead then stood up. "I love you."

"Love you too Susie." Jonesy smiled and walked out of the room.

Well there we go. It may be a short chapter but at least it's something! Hope you like it Natty!

Jess


	11. New Years Eve

Title: White Christmas  
Chapter 10 – The New Year  
Disclaimer: I don't own Susie or Jonesy or the song Angel's Wings by Westlife. Everyone and everything else belongs to me  
Dedication: Nat, Blaire, Megan, Manda, Mandy, Haylz and Chantal!  
A/N: I know it's been ages since I updated, so I'm going to make this chapter extra long. Then after this chapter I'm sending them back to Mt Thomas and that'll be the final chapter. Then maybe I'll do a sequel lol! Enjoy…

"Well this is it, the last day of 2006." Jonesy smiled and held Susie in his arms.  
"Yeah. So what are we planning on doing with the final day of the year?" Susie asked, kissing him lightly.  
"Hmm. I don't know. Whatever you want to do." He kissed her back.  
"Well I wouldn't mind staying in bed all day, but then that would be a waste. I was thinking maybe we could do something fun."  
"Like what?"  
"Well last night Chuck mentioned something about a New Years Eve tradition."  
"And what would that tradition include?"  
"Well he told me that everyone grabs a snowboard, goes to the very top of the mountain and snowboards all the way to the bottom."  
"Sounds fun."  
"That's not all. Everyone is given a large pint of beer and the first person to make it to the statue at the bottom of the mountain with the most beer left in their glass is claimed 'king of the mountain'." Susie laughed.  
"King of the mountain huh?" Jonesy laughed too. "Sounds fun."  
"Yeah. Chuck's been the king three years in a row apparently."  
"And what exactly does 'the king' get for winning?"  
"Umm I'm not sure about that one. You'll have to ask Chuck." Susie replied with a yawn. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm ready for breakfast."  
"Sounds great to me." Jonesy started getting up. "You wait right there and I'll order us some room service." He smirked.  
"You're loving the fact that you don't have to pay for any of this aren't you?" Susie smirked.  
"Now where would you get an idea like that?"  
"Because you've only ordered breakfast in bed EVERY morning since we got here." She laughed.  
"Well it means you don't need to cook." He winked at her.  
"What makes you think I would be cooking for you anyway?"  
"Because you're such a great fiancé." He smirked.  
"I love that word. Fiancé." She smiled.  
"I love it too. And I love you."  
"Love you more." He kissed her again.  
"So, are we going to join in this 'king of the mountain' thing?" Jonesy asked.  
"Sounds like fun to me. Only you cant because of your arm. There is no way Chuck's even going to let you near the slope."  
"Well…you're not going to risk it are you?"  
"Jonesy just because I'm pregnant doesn't make me an invalid." She poked her tongue out.  
"I know. I just want to make sure everything goes right."  
"Well if it makes you happy I'll be really careful. Besides Shelly is pregnant and she's still going to do it."  
"Well I just want to make sure you don't get hurt."  
"Trust me Jonesy, I wont."  
"How can you guarantee that?"  
"Would you just quit worrying? I'm going to have a shower." She stood up and walked towards the bathroom. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" She reassured him.  
He sighed and let her go into the bathroom.

"So is everyone ready?" Chuck was standing in front of a group of everyone that was staying at the hotel. "Great. Now I'll explain the rules once again. As some of you may know the 'king of the mountain' is a tradition here at Chuck's Castle. For those of you who don't know how the game is played, we start at the top of Mount Kelly and the first person to make it down the mountain and touch the statue of the Great Mayor wins. However there is a catch." He heard several groans. "Each of the contestants will be given one pint of beer and at the end of the race, the first person to make it back with the most beer in their glass wins."  
"What do we get if we win?"  
"Well you'll find out if you win won't you." Chuck smirked. "Okay contestants. If you'd like to make your way to the ski lift we'll get the competition started. Now seeing as some of the women aren't as strong boarders as us men, we'll give them a 10 second head start." He laughed.  
"It's just a pity I cant join in. I would kick your asses." Jonesy laughed.  
"Yeah well it's not my fault you broke your arm is it?" Susie laughed. "Don't worry I'll win it for you."  
"Please try not to hurt yourself."  
"I wont Jonesy. Trust me I've been boarding for years and haven't once fallen off. I'll be fine!"  
"As long as you're sure. I don't want you risking the baby's health."  
"Just shut up and go and wait at the finish line." Susie shook her head. "I'll be alright. Just try not to let your arm get too cold or you'll be complaining about it hurting too much." Susie laughed.  
"Good luck Susie." Jonesy whispered as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thanks." She replied and she went off to join the other competitors.

"Okay everyone are we ready?" The women were lined up on the starting line, waiting for the signal.  
"Don't worry I'll be fine." Susie gave Jonesy a reassuring kiss.  
"Just…be careful."  
"I will. Now get out of the way." Susie laughed and pushed him backwards.  
"Get set and…BOARD!" Chuck screamed and the women started boarding down the mountain.  
"Go Susie go!" Jonesy shouted with a laugh.  
"Okay boys, line up!" Chuck shouted, and so the men in the competition took their place at the starting line.  
"Okay guys, ready, set GO!" Chuck shouted and everyone started down the hill.  
Jonesy watched, still worrying about Susie.  
"She'll be fine mate. She's been boarding since she was six years old." Aaron smiled at Jonesy. "Come on let's go down to the finish line. If we're lucky we'll make it back there before Chuck crosses the line."  
"You seem really proud of Chuck considering he's not really your son."  
"Well he's been like a son to me since his father died and he's part of our family. I care about him just as much as I care about all of my other kids." Aaron replied.  
"Oh, okay." Jonesy nodded and followed him back to the ski lift.

"Woooo!" Screams of joy rang out as Chuck entered the final straight of the race. Susie was right behind him, slowly catching up to him. He crossed the finish line then two seconds later Susie finished as well.  
"Well chuck you've done it again." He laughed and he slowly came to a stop just past the finish line. "Thankyou, thankyou." Chuck laughed and took a bow.  
"I knew you would win!" A woman standing in the crowd cheered.  
"Was there ever any doubt?" Chuck laughed again.  
"Well it was a close race. For a second there I thought Suse was going to win." Jackson laughed. Several other contestants crossed the finish line and the judges checked their levels of beer, still Chuck was in the lead.  
"Hey where's Jonesy?" Susie asked as she sat down and unbuckled her boots.  
"I don't know. Last time I saw him he was with Dad." Shelly replied, sitting down beside her.  
"Oh god we left him alone with dad." Susie gulped.  
"Relax Suse. Dad's cool. He wouldn't do anything to Jonesy."  
"Speaking of which here they come now." Amanda pointed to where Jonesy and Aaron were slowly making their way towards the crowd, laughing together.  
"They actually seem pretty chummy." Shelly pointed out.  
"Look out, if you're not careful he'll become one of your dad's 'boys'." Amanda laughed.  
"Well at least he hasn't killed him. That's always a plus." Susie put her snow boots on and walked towards Jonesy.  
"Well done Susie." He smiled and hugged her. "Second place."  
"I told you I was going to be fine. How's your arm?"  
"It's alright." He replied. "So what did you win?"  
"Second place got a package deal at the spa."  
"And what did Chuck win?"  
Susie rolled her eyes. "Eternal glory" She laughed. "Oh and his name on the plaque underneath the statue."  
"Sounds…great." Jonesy replied.  
"Yeah, only Chuck would be grateful to have his name underneath the butt of an old guy." Shelly joked.  
"Come on guys we're heading up to the hotel to celebrate. You're welcome to join. Drinks are on me tonight." Chuck shouted. Anna wrapped her arm around him and they headed towards the bus that was taking them back to the hotel.  
"So, do you think we should join them?" Jonesy asked.  
"Well I did win second place. I suppose we should make an appearance." Susie laughed. "Besides Chuck has planned a big new years eve party. We at least have to do some sort of partying."  
"I suppose. But don't think for one minute that you are going to get me dancing again. No way. That's one thing I really don't like doing."  
"Come on footloose." She laughed. "Let's get up there and do some celebrating."  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Jonesy replied. Susie linked her arm around Jonesy's good arm and they walked up towards the bus together.

"Three cheers for Chuck, hip hip!"  
"Hooray!"  
"Hip Hip"  
"Hooray"  
"Hip Hip"  
"Hooray!" A roar of cheers and laughter showered the room as Chuck bowed to the crowd. Everyone had gotten changed into their eveningwear for Chuck's special dinner/dance to celebrate New Year's Eve.  
"Thanks everyone for coming tonight. I hope you have a rocking' time. Try not to get too drunk." He laughed. "Let's get this party started!" He screamed. As if on cue the music started and everyone started dancing and singing and drinking.  
"Is he always like that when he wins?" Jonesy asked. He and Susie were standing by the drinks table at the edge of the room, watching as Chuck grabbed Anna's hand and led her onto the dance floor.  
"He's like that even when he doesn't win." Susie laughed. "So, how about we make a toast?" She held up her glass. "To the new year, new friends, new family and best of all a new baby." She smiled and held up her glass of punch. Jonesy held up his glass and beamed at her.  
"To the new year." They each sipped their drinks.  
"Hey guys!" Shelly and Jackson walked up, hand in hand.  
"You guys look like you've been having fun." Jonesy commented. Shelly and Jackson were sweating and puffin from dancing.  
"It's awesome guys. You should come and join us." Shelly suggested.  
"No thanks, I don't dance." Jonesy replied.  
"Aww come on. Can I at least have one dance with my brother in-law to be?" Shelly asked.  
"I don't know. Don't you think Susie might get a little jealous?" He tried to make an excuse.  
"Nonsense. You two go and have fun dancing. It'll give me a chance to catch up with my brother here." Susie put her arm around Jackson.  
"Come on Jonesy!" Shelly grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.  
"You were awesome today Suse, second place. Nobody has ever come that close to beating Chuck before." Jackson commented.  
"Thanks Jackie. You weren't so bad yourself. You've obviously been practicing." She laughed.  
"It's a pity Jonesy broke his arm, I would have loved to see him attempt to snowboard." Jackson laughed.  
"Now that would have been funny." Susie laughed. "Speaking of Jonesy, where has he disappeared to?" Susie looked around the room. "Well would you look at that, he's actually dancing." Susie laughed when she saw him with his arms up in the air, jumping around and waving them everywhere. "Well sort of anyway." She added. The fast song changed to a slow song and Jonesy put his arms down and stopped jumping. He looked at Shelly and smiled, but didn't move towards her.  
"Well I don't know about you, but I think I might go and dance with my lovely wife." Jackson put his glass down on the table and headed for the dance floor.  
"Excuse me Jonesy do you mind if I cut in?" Jackson asked. Jonesy stepped back and watched as Jackson took Shelly in his arms and the two of them started swaying gently to the music. Jonesy looked over at Susie and began stepping towards her. She put her glass down and walked up to him.  
"May I have this dance?" She asked sweetly holding out her hands.  
"Oh alright." Jonesy couldn't resist the look on her face. He kept his eyes on hers as they walked into the centre of the room and wrapped their arms around each other. The whole world seemed to fade, as they became one, snuggling up close and swaying to the music. Susie placed her head on Jonesy's chest and listened to his heart beating as they danced.

I would die for you  
Lay down my life for you  
The only thing that means everything to me  
'Cause when you're in my arms  
You make me prouder than  
Than anything I ever could achieve  
And you make everything that used to seem so big  
Seem to be so small since you arrived  
On angel's winds, an angelical formation  
Angel's wings, like letters in the sky  
Now I know no matter what the question  
Love is the answer  
It's written on angel's wings  
And I often wonder why,  
Someone as flawed as I  
Deserves to be as happy as you make me  
So as the years roll by  
I'll be there by your side  
I'll follow you wherever your heart takes me  
Cause you make everything that used to be so big  
Seem to be so small since you arrived  
On angel's winds, an angelical formation  
Angel's wings, like letters in the sky  
Now I know no matter what the question  
Love is the answer  
It's written on angel's wings  
Love is the answer  
It's written on angel's wings

Jonesy looked into Susie's eyes, mesmerised by the sparkle of happiness they showed. He slowly bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you too." She whispered back.  
They were completely oblivious to the fact that the song had ended and everyone around them was starting the count down to the New Year.  
"Ten, nine…" Susie held onto Jonesy tighter. "Eight, seven, six"  
"You know this is the last time we're going to be together this year." Jonesy commented.  
"But we've got the whole next year, and the year after and every year to come to look forward to." Susie replied with a smile.  
"Five, four, three…"  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you so much too."  
"Two one…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
Susie and Jonesy leant in towards each other and shared a passionate kiss.  
"Happy New Year." Jonesy whispered when they broke apart.  
"Happy New Year." Susie whispered back.

Well it was a little longer than I thought it was going to be. But I had to make it long because I haven't updated for so long. Well Natty I hope you liked it. and yes Leah, lots of mushiness hehehehe...Please tell me what you all thought of it I would love to hear your opinions. TTFN Jess!


	12. Congratulations

Title: White Christmas  
Chapter 11 – Congratulations  
Disclaimer: I don't own Susie or Jonesy or any of the other heelers. Everyone and everything else belongs to me  
Dedication: To Shelby-thanks so much for all your ideas!!! Couldn't have done it without you! And of course Nat, Blaire, Manda, Mandy, Haylz and Chantal!  
Summary: Six months after they return to Mt Thomas Susie and Jonesy prepare themselves for their wedding, and the birth of their first baby…

"So the big day is coming up hey!" Alex patted Jonesy on the back. "Are you excited?"

"Bloody nervous more like it. I haven't written my vows yet…I don't know if Susie wants the more traditional vows, or if she wants original vows."

"Well, I may be able to help you there."

"You're kidding right. What help could you be? You're about as creative as a leaf on a stick"

"Okay how's this for creative then. Let's see now…I'll be the pastor and you repeat after me…Will you answer me right now, these questions, as your wedding vow"

"What are you on about Alex?"

"Will you take her as your wife? Will you love her all your life?" Alex continued teasing Jonesy.

"Alex would you stop it? You're not making any sense."

"Will you have, and also hold, just as you have at this time told? Will you love through good and bad? Whether you're happy or sad?" Alex laughed his head off. "Oh this is gold."

"Where are you pulling this from?" Jonesy couldn't help but laugh.

"Well it just so happens I have a talent for poetry."

"Yeah right…where did you manage to pull something that good from?"

"The internet!" Alex and Jonesy laughed.

"What's so funny?" Joss asked.

"Nothing, Alex is just being a knob as usual." Jonesy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, righto." Joss replied. "So only a week till the big day."

"Please don't remind me. I am so not prepared."

"Oh, why not? Don't tell me you haven't written your vows yet?"

"As a matter of fact I haven't…"

"Wow…you should get moving on them. It's not easy thinking up wedding vows."

"How would you know?"

"I'm Italian, the amount of weddings we've had in my family I'm an expert." Joss replied.

"Oh really. You wouldn't mind helping me out then."

"Wait you'd trust Joss to help you out but you won't trust your best man?"

"I'm pretty sure Joss can come up with something better than a knock off of Dr Seuss." Jonesy replied.

"Who's knocking off Dr Seuss?" Kelly asked, walking into the room.

"Alex, he came up with some ridiculous wedding vows."

"Oh really. Like what?"

"Then if you'll take her as your wife, and if you'll love her all your life, and if you'll have, and if you'll hold, from now until the stars grow cold…"

"I think that's enough Alex!"

"Hey that's pretty good. Though I'm pretty sure if you used something like that Susie wouldn't be impressed." Kelly replied. "Hey Alex you should write that down, it's actually pretty good. Is there any more?"

"No! No more!" Jonesy cried.

"As a matter of fact there is more." Alex smirked. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Hell yes!" Joss laughed.

"If you'll love through good and bad, and whether you're happy or sad, and love in sickness, and in health, and when you're poor, and when in wealth."

"I'm out of here." Jonesy shook his head and started walking out of the room. Alex started reciting it louder so Jonesy could hear it as he was walking into the Mess room.

"And if you'll love with all your heart, from now until death do you part. Yes, if you'll love her through and through, Please answer with these words: I DO."

Jonesy could hear muffles of laughter as he walked into the mess room and closed the door behind him.

"Any luck with the wedding vows?" Amy asked as she walked into the Mess room a couple of hours later. Jonesy was sitting at the table with his head in his arms, fast asleep.

"Let's see what you've got." Amy walked over and picked up the piece of paper. And started reading it to herself.

"What is this…?" She asked herself when she got halfway down the page. "Who would write something…oh…ALEX!!!" Amy suddenly realised what must have happened while Jonesy was sleeping. She took the piece of paper with her and stormed out of the mess room and into the main office.

"ALEX KIRBY!!!" She screamed at him. "How could you be so inconsiderate?"

"Beg pardon?" Alex looked at Amy confusedly.  
"Does this ring any bells?" She held the piece of paper up. "I, Evan Jones choose you, Susane Raynor to be my partner in life. In front of our friends and family gathered here I promise to love and cherish you throughout good times and bad times. I promise to try to _remember to put down the toilet seat and to replace the toilet roll when it finishes_. I promise to remember this day with love and roses and to look after you if you get sick. I will love you _to infinity and beyond._" She growled and pushed the piece of paper into his chest.

"What? I was just having a bit of fun. It's not like anyone was going to be hurt."

"Did you think of how Susie would feel if Jonesy accidentally read these vows out in the middle of the ceremony? Did you?" Alex looked at her guiltily.

"I didn't mean any harm. It was just a joke." Amy slammed the piece of paper down on the desk, making Alex jump.

"Alex a wedding is not a joke. It is a sacred ceremony between two people who love each other, not for mucking around. How do you think Susie would feel if she found out you were making a mockery of her big day?'

"I'm sorry alright. It wont happen again…gees why are you so edgy all of a sudden?"

"I'm not edgy…I just want everything to go perfectly for Susie. She's been looking forward to this day for months now. And if you ruin it I will never forgive you."

"I won't ruin it. I promise. It was just a joke and it won't happen again."

"Good." With that Amy turned and walked into her office.

**One Week Later…**

"Oh Susie you look gorgeous." Amy smiled when Susie walked out of the bathroom.

"Can you zip me up? I can't reach around." Susie laughed.

"Sure." Susie turned around and Amy zipped up her dress. "You really do look wonderful."

"I look fat." Susie complained.

"No, you don't."

"Look at me…I'm the size of a truck!"

Amy laughed and shook her head.

"No, you're not fat you're pregnant. And you look amazing." Susie was wearing a long, strapless, baby blue gown, which covered her eight month pregnant stomach and then fell to the floor. Her shoulder length, blonde hair was held in a bun on top of her head, with loose curls hanging down.

"You're glowing." Susie's niece Shelby smiled when she saw her aunty. "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks Shelby. You look really nice too."

"I love this dress." Shelby laughed. "It's so me!" She twirled around and the skirt flew out. Shelby and Amy were wearing matching metallic sky blue dresses which were boob tube style with spaghetti straps. The bottom of the dress was about knee length and it flowed as they walked.

"Aunty Susie!" A small girl ran up towards Susie, holding a disposable camera. "Wow…you look pretty. Can I take your picture?"

"Of course." Susie smiled at her other niece. She was so glad at least some of her family were able to make it to the wedding. Jackson and Shelly had gone on a second honeymoon, taking the kids along with them, Chuck was held up at the hotel and Macca and Amanda were over visiting Marty and his new wife in Vietnam. So Susie was left with just her Mum, her Dad, one of her brothers Michael and his two daughters Shelby and Alyssa.

"Oh Susie darling you look absolutely gorgeous." Ellen, Susie's mother walked into the room and smiled. "My little girl is finally getting married." A tear fell down Ellen's cheek as she carefully hugged her only daughter.

"Please don't cry Mum. You promised me there would be no crying."

"I'm sorry I just cant help it, you look amazing and you're getting married today…"

"I know Mum." Susie laughed. "You'd better get going. You've got to get the other girls to the park before we get there." Susie smiled.

"Oh, yes I'm sorry. Oh I'm so happy for you." She gave Susie another hug.

"Alright Mum I get the point. Careful or you'll smudge my makeup." Susie pushed Ellen away, laughing.

"Alright I'll see you there then. Come on Alyssa; let's go find your dad."

"Are you ready Susie?" Amy asked.

Susie took a deep breath. As she did so she felt a slight pain in her stomach. She ignored it and turned to Amy, a grin on her face.

"I'm ready." Susie replied. "I just need the flowers."

"I've got them!" Shelby handed a flower arrangement to Susie and a smaller one to Amy, and then she picked up her own and smiled.

"Let's go then." She said. "Okay. I'll let the boys know we're ready." Shelby walked out of the house to where Joss and PJ were waiting by two patrol cars, which had white ribbons tied to the front, just like wedding cars. The silver, stretch limo was waiting behind, the driver ready to open the doors for the bride.

"We're ready to go boys. Are you ready to lead the way?" Shelby asked with a grin. "Because here comes the bride!" She laughed.

"Sure are!' Joss tipped his police hat in response.

"Righto!" PJ replied and nodded his head. When he saw Susie step out into the front yard he gasped. "Wow Susie you look beautiful."

"Thanks PJ." Susie smiled at him. "I'm so glad you could make it down."

"It was my pleasure." PJ replied. "Are we ready to head off?"

"Let's go!" Shelby said excitedly and smiled.

"Susie couldn't contain her excitement and happiness as she, Shelby and Amy climbed into the Limo.

**Meanwhile at the park…**

"Nervous mate?' Alex laughed. Jonesy was pacing back and forth, waiting for the cars to arrive.

"Just a bit." Jonesy replied.

"You'll be right mate." Alex smiled. "After all you're just marrying her cause you knocked her up aren't ya." Alex laughed.

"What?" Jonesy suddenly realised what Alex said. "No I really love her Alex. I proposed to her before I even knew about the baby. I love her so much…"

"Hey I was just kidding…gees."

"Hey look here they come!" Jonesy looked up and saw the two patrol cars pulling up at the edge of the park, followed by the long, silver limo carrying the bridal party.

"You ready mate?" Alex asked.

"Definitely." Jonesy grinned. He watched as Shelby and Amy climbed out of the limo, and then turned to help Susie out. "Wow." He smiled when he saw how beautiful Susie looked.

"You look amazing." Jonesy said to her when she was finally standing beside him.

"So I've been told." She laughed. "You don't look so bad yourself." She winked.

"Dear friends and family, with great affection for Evan and Susie we have gathered together to witness and bless their union in marriage. To this sacred moment they bring the fullness of their hearts as a treasure and a gift from God to share with one another. They bring the dreams which bind them together in an eternal commitment. They bring their gifts and talents, their unique personalities and spirits, which God will unite together into one being as they build their life together. We rejoice with them in thankfulness to the Lord for creating this union of hearts, built on friendship, respect and love. Please join me now in our opening prayer."

There was silence as the priest spoke. Susie and Jonesy stood together holding hands, not taking their eyes off one another.

"God, for the joy of this occasion we thank you. For the significance of this wedding day we thank you. For this important moment in an ever growing relationship we thank you. For your presence here and now and for your presence at all times, we thank you. In Christ's holy name. Amen."

"Amen!" Everyone replied as the priest finished the prayer. "At this point I would ask you all to please take your seats as we begin the ceremony." Everyone took their seats and the priest began the ceremony. "Evan Jones and Susane Raynor, you have made a very serious and important decision in choosing to marry each other today. You are entering into a sacred covenant as life partners in God. The quality of your marriage will reflect what you put into nurturing this relationship. You have the opportunity to go forward from this day to create a faithful, kind, and tender relationship. We bless you this day. It is up to you to keep the blessings flowing each and every day of your lives together. We wish for you the wisdom, compassion, and constancy to create a peaceful sanctuary in which you can both grow in love.

"Evan, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?"

"I do." Jonesy replied.

"And Susane, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?"

"I do." Susie grinned.

"Very well. The bride will now read aloud her vows."

"I, Susane Raynor take you, Evan Jones to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Evan, would you now read aloud your vows."

"I, Evan Jones take you Susane Raynor to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and these witnesses my sacred promise to stay by your side as your husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Now for the exchanging of the rings…" Susie's father handed the wedding rings to the priest. "The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Evan, may place a ring on the finger of your bride."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Jonesy slowly placed the ring onto Susie's finger.

"By the same token Susane, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

"Evan, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Susie had tears in her eyes as she placed the ring onto Jonesy's finger.

"Now that Evan and Susie have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, I pronounce them to be husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. You may kiss the bride."

The guest stood and cheered and applauded as Jonesy leant in and gave Susie a gentle kiss on her lips, symbolising their union as Husband and Wife.

"Jonesy placed his arm around Susie and as they walked through the crowd towards the limo they were covered in confetti and rice from their guests.

"Well I guess it's official now…you're my wife." Jonesy smiled as he helped Susie into the car.

"I guess that makes you my husband." She replied. As she was climbing into the car she suddenly felt something wet trickling down her legs.

"Oh god." She whispered.

"What is it?" Jonesy asked.

"It's nothing." Susie replied as she sat down and Jonesy climbed in beside her. He closed the door to the Limo and as soon as the car had taken off Susie turned to Jonesy.

"Jonesy…" She said a worried look on her face.

"Yes Susie?"

"DO you think maybe we could make a detour on the way to the reception?"

"Sure, where would you like to go?"

"The hospital." Susie replied calmly.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I think my water just broke." Susie replied.

"Oh god…"

"Jonesy you need to get me to the hospital."

"Alright…just breathe okay I'll get the driver to take us there straight away." Jonesy tapped on the window between where he was sitting and where the driver was. A few seconds later the screen came down and Jonesy leant forward.

"Can you please take us to the hospital…my wife has just gone into labour."

"Are you sure?" The driver looked in his rear view mirror and saw Susie curled up on the seat, clutching her stomach.

"Of course I'm sure. Now drive!' Jonesy ordered.

"Yes Sir!" The driver obeyed their instructions and quickly changed directions, heading for the hospital.

"It'll be alright Suse, we'll get you to the hospital in time, just breathe."

"I am breathing!" Susie cried.

"Could you go a little faster please?" Jonesy called to the driver.

"I'm going as fast as this thing will let me." The driver replied. "Not to worry sir we'll be at the hospital in a jiffy." As they turned the corner Susie leaned into Jonesy and squeezed his hand tightly as she had her first contraction.

"It's alright Suse, just hold on a little longer." Jonesy ran his hand along her forehead and held her hand for support.

When they arrived at the hospital Susie was immediately taken to the delivery room.

"I'll be there in just a second, I just have to call Alex and get him to postpone to reception for a while." Jonesy explained. "Don't worry I will be right there."

"Please hurry!" Susie gasped for breath as she had another contraction and was wheeled into the maternity ward.

Back at the Imperial…

"What's taking them so long?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe they just wanted to spend some time alone before they came here?" Amy answered.

"Yeah, maybe." Alex replied. Before he could say anything else his mobile started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and when he saw the called ID as Jonesy he picked it up immediately.

"Where are ya mate, everyone is getting worried. If you're not here soon all the food will be gone…"

"We're at the hospital."

"What?"

"Susie went into labour…she's being prepped for delivery now." Jonesy explained. "I cant talk long I need to get back to her. Can you just let everyone know the reception needs to be postponed for a while…"

"Ah okay…." Alex replied.

"Great, I have to go."

Jonesy hung up, leaving a stunned Alex with a dial tone.

"What's going on? Was that Jonesy?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, apparently Susie's gone into labour. She's being prepped for Delivery now."

"Oh God!" Amy cried. "We've got to get over there…"

"I was just thinking the same thing. You let Chris know; I'll try and find Susie's parents." Alex quickly snapped into action and pretty soon the whole wedding party knew about Susie and they were all on their way to the hospital.

"We're looking for Susie Raynor-Jones." Alex said to the nurse as he and Amy rushed into the emergency room.

"Ah yes, the bride with the baby, she's been rushed into delivery. If you'd like to make your way up to the waiting room in the maternity ward…"

"Thanks." Alex rushed off. A few minutes later all the other guests started pouring in through the hospital doors.

"Where's Susie, where is she?"

The stunned Nurse looked at all the people in their best clothes and assumed they were all with the wedding party so she directed them up to the maternity ward.

"Jonesy!" Alex cried when he saw his mate walking through the corridor.

"Alex, Amy, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well we had to come. Susie's having the baby."

"Where's everyone else?"

"They are all on their way here now." Amy replied. "As soon as they heard it was a rush to see who could get here first." She laughed.

"Well there's not much we can do. We're just waiting for her cervix to dilate. That could be a couple of hours, it could be more."

"It doesn't matter, we'll wait." Alex replied.

"Well I'd better get back in there, Susie needs me."

"Yes she does mate. Go!" Alex pushed Jonesy towards the delivery room and then he headed towards the waiting room to wait with everyone else.

Four hours later everyone was still in the waiting room, some were sleeping, others were pacing and the rest were just sitting patiently when Jonesy burst out.

"Jonesy!" Alex cried and suddenly everyone was alert and turned to face him.

"So?" Amy asked.

"It's a girl!" Jonesy replied, he didn't have much of a chance to say anything else before he was rushed back into the delivery room.

"What's going on?" Alex wondered.

"I don't know…" Amy looked around at Susie and Jonesy's families. They had started murmuring about the new addition to the family.

Jonesy rushed out again, an ever bigger grin on his face.

"What's going on Mate?" Alex asked.

"It's twins!" Jonesy cried. "A boy and a girl!"

"Aww how cute." Shelby smiled.

"I knew she looked way too big for there to just be one in there." Alex commented with a smile.

"So do they have names?" Ellen asked.

"Dylan Joanna and Caleb Aaron Raynor-Jones." Jonesy smirked proudly.

"Can we see them?" Shelby asked.

"Only two at a time." Jonesy replied.

"Congratulations Mate." Alex smiled. "A Wedding and twins all in one day…I think you deserve a beer."

"I think I do too." Jonesy replied with a laugh and he and Alex walked in with Amy to see Susie.

Well that's it…it's finally over. Thanks so much to Shelby for her fantastic ideas and support…couldn't have done it without ya! I am planning a sequel…but not for a while…right now I got to go to bed…tata!


End file.
